inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 19
Hi guys! This is the 19th chapter in the Kaiousei Series! Ok......I have made a few mistakes in chapter 18.......By not realising that Beta is a girl and that Alpha isnt in Protocol Omega 2.0......So i have had to make a few changes to this chapter! So expect a twist! This is quite a long chapter so sit back and relax Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Mazukage Maruwa Souko Kitzumaki Matsukaze Tenma Fey Rune Alpha Beta Tsurugi Yuuichi Clark Wonderbot Protocol Omega 2.0 Last Time The Tenma's VS Protocol Omega 2.0! This was gonna be a match to remember! Mixi Maxed with His brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi scores with Death Drop a scores the first goal for the Tenma's. But then Alpha trys to make an Comeback, but it fails! Alpha is then seen talking to someone on his headset about a plan, He injured 4 players. But Some of the Boys in Kaiousei Gakuen Decided to step after the girls just told them about a 'plan'..... Nobody's gonna stop Soccer! Mazukage: And the second half starts.........Now! Peep peep! Clark: Its The Tenma's Kickoff! Yuuichi: Ok, Lets do this! Kyousuke: Got it! Tenma: Woo! Lets keep soccer! Yuuichi passes it to Kyousuke. He dribbles it from side to side. Beta: Grr! Annoying! Get a load of this! Beta trys to slide tackle Kyousuke, But it fails leaving her even more Angry. Beta: Well, Arnt you gonna help, Alpha? Alpha: Huh? What? Oh! Sorry...... Beta: Argh! You wernt listening! Kyousuke trys to pass the ball to Fey but Alpha intercepts. Fey: How the? Tenma: Guys! In defence! The fowards make a frantic rush to get back in Goal but Alpha has already started to release his Keshin Rese: Oh god! He's gonna score! Souko: Why didnt they let me in? I could of defended..... Me: Huh? Oh.....We didnt see you there..... Souko: Its doesnt matter.......But why did they put that Red Head in defence? I mean, he cant even save the goal let alone defend it! Jason: I heard that! You little pesk! Me: That was tight...... Us girls huddle together leaving Souko to moan by himself. Hikari: So.......Is the plan ready? Gemini: Hmm.....Not quite yet..... Kii: I'm guessing when the Tenma's are really struggling..... Me: Hey! Megami! Come here! Megami: Hmm? What is it? Hikari whispers the plan in Megami's ear. Megami: Well.....I guess i could...... Megami takes one look at Kiseki and shakes her head. Me: You just said that you would do it? Have you got cold feet or somthing? Megami: I'm not doing it if Kiseki's doing it! Kiseki: Hey! Thats not fair! Rese: Great! Now their argueing again! Me: Argh! WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The shout echo's around the pitch. The team's stare at me. Me: What? Just trying to get my point across! Kiseki: Just do it! Just this one time! Otherwise, The Tenma's wont have enough support. Megami squints her eyes from the sun bursting through the open door. Megami: Fine......But just this once! And then, we are rivals again, Got it? Kiseki: ok! Hikari smiles. Gemini Looks at me. I nod. Me: Ok! Lets do it! Kaiousei Girls: Yeah! Alpha: Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou Armed! Alpha and his Keshin fuse again to make his Keshin Armed. Mazukage: I hope Endou has the strength to summon his Keshin Again.... Clark: Well.......Thats Endou Mamoru your talking about there! Endou: Gotta do it! Majin Great! Endou gets ready for his super awesome keshin hissatsu. Endou: Great The Hand! Gah! Its too strong this time! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 - 1 Protocol Omega 2.0 make a brilliant comeback! Alpha: Who's helping now?......Beta! Beta: I'm gonna score next time! You'll see! Alpha: I'd like to see that happen! Beta: Are YOU out of all people saying that i cant score? Alpha: Yes. Yes i am. Beta's gets out her headset. Beta: This is Beta coming in. ???: Good good......How are things going? Beta: Ok.....But Alpha's geting a bit over exsited.....Well, he just scored so- ???: Enough said. Take him off the pitch. Beta: Yes Sir. ???: You will be the captain. Beta: Got it. Signing out sir. She walks up to Alpha and demands that he should get off the pitch. Alpha: No! I'm not! I'm the Captain, I make the rules! Beta smirks Beta: Not anymore. Now hand it over! Alpha: Who says? Beta: Sir does. Alpha takes off his Captains mark and storms off the the bench. Beta smiles and happily places the Captains mark on her jersey. Beta: Lets make this match a bit more interesting! He he! Clark: Now its The Tenma's Kickoff! Lets see what they can do! Me: Girls! Its time! I walk over to The two coaches. Me: Hey! Coach! Will you let us cheerlead! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mazukage: Fine! Just make sure you dont disract them ok? Me: You got it sir! Thanks! Clark: Well, Your team seem like a bright bunch..... Mazukage: Yep, There a load of Soccer freaks put into one team..... I run back over to the girls and give them the all clear. I walk over to the music player and turn on the CD player, Then i quickly run back over to my position. Kyousuke: What are they doing? Tenma: Who? Akuji: Over there! The Girls! Me: Kagamine Len! Migata no Chou! Jason: Their not Cheerleading again are they? Tasuku: Got to say......They all look quite cute from where i'm standing. Fey: Heh! I never knew that they were gonna do this! Kyousuke: Kira always used to do Cheerleading when we were in Raimon and then the other caught on..... We all start cheering them on! Beta: W....Whats this? Me: Its called Cheerleading! Get over it! Rese: Are you sure they dont get disracted by this? Gemini: I guess not...... Kii: This is actualy quite fun! Megami: But tiering at the same time..... Hikari: Ok! Lets go! Kaiousei Girls: Yeah! I smile at Kyousuke, He smiles back at me. He prepares to Shoot. Yuuichi: Guys! Formation! The Tenma's: Ok! Yuuichi passes it to Kyousuke who shoot towards the goal Kyousuke: Devil Burst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 - 1 to the Tenma's! Me: Yay! Another Goal! Then we stop cheerleading because we get really tiered. Beta: A ha! There's our chance! Reiza! Shoot! Reiza: Right.....Now! The ball goes in different dirrection hitting a few of the other players. Peep peep! The remaining original team mates get blown away and injured. Mazukage: Girls! Your in. Me: What? We only just stoped cheering them on and now you ask us to play? What is this? A joke? Clark: Nope! Get up their and show 'em' what you got! Souko: Let me play too.... Mazukage: Ok, Souko's in too. We all make a final dissision and decide that Souko, Rese and Me should go on the field and play. Gemini: Good luck you guys! Rese: We will do our best! Beta: Heh! The plans in full swing! Peep peep! Kyousuke passes it to Tenma who dribbles it along Tenma: Ok! Its time for my Keshin! Majin Pegasus Arc! Armed! Me: Tenma! I knew you could do it! Keshin Armed! Tenma: Yatta! Lets go! Tenma shoots towards the goal but it hits the goal post. Tenma: huh? Beta: He he he! Pass! The goalie passes it to Beta. She releases her Keshin. Beta: Kokuu No Megami Atena! Armed! Me: Waa? She also has a keshin armed???? Beta shoots towards the goal. Endou doesnt have time to save it. GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 - 2 Beta: He he! How was that? Endou: I'm not letting another one in! Rese! Rese: Ha! Got it! She dribbles the ball up gracfully. Rese: Souko! Go! She passes to Souko. He dribbles it up the field. Beta: Argh! Come pull it together! Souko: Ha! Phonixe Boost! Akuji: Woah! What an awesome move! Souko: Kira! Go! Keshin! Beta: She's got a Keshin Too? Me: Ok! Its time! Chuujitsu Z Hime! Armed! The energy flows through me. I click my fingers and the Armor is there. Me: Wow! This is soooooooooooooooo awesome! I look behind at the Others. I see the boys blushing. Me: Uh......Guys? Kyousuke: Uh.........Wow...........My Days....... Me: What the hell are you starring at? Kyousuke: You obviously.... Me: Dont flatter me infront of everyone! Fey: Kira! Shoot! Me: Oh! Ok! I give the ball my hardest kick and hearts come off of it! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 - 2 to the Tenma's! The keshin armor comes off an i'm back in the normal Soccer uni. Me: wow! That was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome! Peep peep peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Mazukage: And thats the end of the match! leaving the Tenma's to win! Tenma: We done it! Thanks Kaiousei! Mabye we will get to that friendly match one time! Me: We will! Dont you worry! We shake hands. Beta: No.......Why did we lose? Me: Hey! That was a good match! Beta: huh? Me: Come on! You done awesome youself! Beta: I dont need your- Me: Come on! We can play Soccer together! Beta looks up at me. Beta: I cant.......Otherwise maater might- Alpha; Its time we got going. Beta: Yes Alpha... She looks dissapointed. Me: Wait! Dont go! They left in a flash. Me: I wonder if i'll ever see her again.........Beta........Lets play again one day.....right? Next Time.... Tsurugi Kyousuke asks Kira on their First Date! They go off on the date after Training. But Gemini over heard the talk and gathered the team up to spy on them! The next day, The team see a familiar looking face at the pitch playing soccer.......Was it Him? ''Find out in the next Chapter of Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! '''Kotoni~x 16:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series